


When you die, what happens?

by My_Chemical_Lover_291



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Chemical_Lover_291/pseuds/My_Chemical_Lover_291
Summary: When Allister gets found on the side of the road, Nurse Joy knows something is wrong. While Marnie, Piers and Bea try out necromancy, Allister is stuck in the afterlife.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Nurse Joy was taking an evening stroll with her Chansey, whe she saw a lifeless form of a little boy next to the road. After about 7 seconds of looking closely, she finally noticed that the little boy was Allister, Galars ghost type gym leader. "Oh my arceus." She cursed. She knew that she had no chances of helping him, after all she was only a healer for pokémon. Nurse Joy went and called Bea, his sister who also happened to be the fighting type gym leader. "Hello, this is Nurse Joy." she said. And before Bea could say hello she quickly added: "I-i found your little brother here on route 5. Umm, he's next to the road. I think he's dead." Nurse Joy admitted it to herself, it sounded pretty harsh. But right now she was in no state of mind to speak properly. Bea was in shock. "W-what? Is this a prank? I-i'll be over asap. And for if this is a prank, i'm bringing my pokémon. They can and will kick your arse in 0.6 seconds." As soon as Bea hung up, Nurse Joy investigated the 'crime scene' more closely. The only thing there was Allisters body. And a box of pills. No, it can't be. A eleven year old would never commit suicide. This had to be staged. Right at that moment Bea came storming out of a Corviknight taxi. She screamed for what seemed hours on end. After that she started crying. Nurse Joy was suprised that not whole Galar had become an ocean from her tears. She scolded herself from thinking that. How could she. When Bea calmed down Nurse Joy was there to comfort her. The last thing she heard before she drifted of was Bea's sn-

\-----------

Bea awoke with a jolt. "Shit!" She said a bit to loud. Allister had died and she was just there sleeping! She quickly called a Corviknight taxi to take her home. When she was waiting she whisperd something in her little brothers ear. "I'm sorry Alli. I never should have made you go out for some milk." Even the little errand she gave her brother made him die. It was her fault wasn't it? Suddenly Bea had an idea. She knew the best necromancers and witches in Galar. Allister of course was one of them, but Marnie and Piers could certainly help her get her brother back.


	2. Welp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allister is stuck in the after life, while Bea reaches out to Piers and Marnie.

"W-Where am I?" Allister asked, while looking around. Then suddenly he remembered: I'm dead. He could not remember how he died alas. "H-hello? Is anyone here?" "Well, I am." He heard a voice, but he didn't know where it came from. "AAAAHHH!" He screamed. "Oh, pardon me." Said the voice. "I did not mean to startle you. This, my friend, is one of the afterlife's. There are many, but this the one with the least population. This is where you go if you have unfinished business on earth. And you, my dear, do have some unfinished business." It was quiet for a moment or two. Then Allister asked: "Is my unfinished business my math homework?" The voice cleared their throat. "Well, you see, that is the problem. I do not know what your unfinished business is.

~~~~~~~~~

Bea sighed. Why wouldn't Marnie pick up? She had tried calling her many times, because nobody knew Piers' phone number. She decided to text her instead.

**Marnie**

**Bea: Hey, this might sound weird but don't freak out.**

**Alli's dead. Can you help bring him back?**

Surprisingly enough, Marnie texted back immediately. 

**Marnie: Ofc. Come to Spikemuth. And knock on door 22 in the apartment complex.**

~~~~~~~~

Marnie heard a knock on her door. "Bea?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." She heard in response.

Marnie opened the door, and helped carry Allister inside. "So, he's really dead?''

"Yep. Nurse Joy found him last night and called me. He was found on the side of the road." Bea answered.

Yikes. Marnie thought. This was even worse the she assumed. She and Piers had a little system problem with necromancy; the people who died always wanted to go back to the afterlife.

But with Alli, she had a new idea. She would try to contact him first, and see if he still wanted to live. When she presented her plan to Bea, Bea simply nodded. 

"Um, I guess we can do the whole thing in a minute, but first we need Piers' help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are to short >~<
> 
> Kudos and criticism are warmly welcome!!
> 
> Cya next chapter!! :D


End file.
